marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Banner
School Life Bruce started attending Marvel in 2008, joining Sector 6, and had been on the list of attendance for years. As was predicted, Bruce is one of the smartest students currently attending Marvel. He excels in every subject, par Music and Drama, but focuses his efforts in Nuclear Psychics. Bruce spends a lot of time after school in the Marvel labs as part of the Academic Science Enrichment club, not currently having a lab of his own at home. He also attends the Technology and Engineering club. To wind down, Bruce attends the Games club whenever they play Chess. Despite spending so much time in the lab and focusing on his academic studies, Bruce is surprisingly good at Gym class. He his abnormally strong for his size, and has a heightened stamina. After completing his schooling at Marvel, Bruce wants to get a Ph.D and become a Nuclear Physicist. However, he has also thought about travelling less fortune countries as a volunteer doctor. Before Marvel, Bruce attended Surline Elementary school, where he met the rest of Avengers and Cabal. Though he began in Year 3 at aged 8. Home Life Bruce was the only child born to Brian and Rebecca Banner. His parents met in college where they fell in love and later married. Brian gained a Ph.D in Physics and got a job as an Atomic Physicist, while Rebecca was eager to start a family. However, Brian had no desire to have children. The stress of his job eventually turned him to anger problems and an alcohol addiction. When Rebecca did become pregnant, she had various complications throughout the pregnancy, and following his birth, Bruce was kept in intensive care. Brian wouldn't bond with Bruce, spending as little time as possible with him, and when he and Rebecca went on holiday they would leave young Bruce behind with an unaffectionate nanny. One Christmas morning when Bruce was four years old, he snuck downstairs to open one his presents early, which was an erector set. He managed to put together a very intricate structure in little time. Brian came down and smashed the structure, saying that Bruce was a freak and that someone his age should not be able to do that. His father started beating him, and then Rebecca when she came to her son's aid. From then on both Bruce and Rebecca suffer through years of mental and physical abuse from Brian, until Bruce was eight years old and Rebecca tried to get the two of them out. Rebecca had packed their suitcases but before they could get in the car, Brian grabbed Rebecca, threw her to the ground and killed her. Brian was later arrested and sent to a mental institution. Bruce was sent to live with his Aunt Susan Drake and her husband in New York, who had suffered similar abuse at the hands of her own father. Understanding his great pain and rage over his childhood sufferings, Susan raised Bruce with love and care, as if he were her own child. Once she got a place in Marvel, Bruce's cousin Jennifer Walters came to live with them also. The two have a close, almost brother-sister relationship. When Bruce is fifteen Susan and her husband get divorced, leaving just the three of them and Susan going back to her maiden name of Susan Banner. Personal Life Before moving to New York Bruce didn't have any friends, he was highly withdrawn and harassed for his intelligence. However, when Bruce begins attending a new primary school in New York at aged eight, he meets Tony Stark who he quickly becomes best friends with. He finds his place easily with the group that would later be known as Avengers. While he is closest to Tony, having the most in common, he is also really close with Natasha Romanoff. Though he has come out of his shell since meeting his friends, Bruce is still quiet and reserved. This is not the case though when he gets angry. A different side of Bruce comes out when he's angry, and he is unable to control his actions. He becomes unstoppable and destroys everything in his path. To deal with this, and his childhood, Bruce regularly visits one of the school's counsellors. For a long time Bruce has had romantic feelings towards Betty Ross, but is too scared to form any type of relationship with her. Put off by the memory of his parent's marriage. Outside of Avengers Bruce is friends with Rick Jones. Despite Avengers and Cabal hating each other, Bruce has always had a soft spot for Parker Robbins, and talks to him whenever given the chance. After being taught by Natasha, Bruce is fluent in Russian, and has started collection old books in the language. Trivia * Bruce's favourite animals are dogs * His favourite colour is Purple Category:Ohio Category:Dead Parents Category:12.6